All Things Shall Be Peace
by Lov3the3vil
Summary: Haruka spots Michiru having a nice little chat with Mamoru and gets a little jealous. Oneshot


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the series, just the writing.

All Things Shall Be Peace

Haruka's eyes narrowed while watching them from across the street. They were talking, such an innocent thing, but she could read body language, and they were both interested in each other. To what degree couldn't be seen from this distance, but damned if she wasn't going to have an issue with it.

Aqua-marine hair rustled with the passing wind, and her turquoise eyes never left his as they talked. Ruby lips lifted into a smile as she giggled at something he said. His dark hair reminded her of a crow's feathers and his eyes never left hers, maybe she was imagining it, but she thought he was watching Michiru's lips instead of her eyes. She tried to burn a hole in his forehead but Mamoru was either impervious to her deadly thoughts or she had no mind powers.

"Tch," she grunted in aggravation and adjusted the tie of her boy's uniform out of habit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Usagi, the young girl was Mamoru's girlfriend, and a devious thought entered her mind. Her intentions set, she stepped in front of Usagi and smiled charmingly.

"Hello, Usagi," The wind timed itself perfect and swept past, blowing dirty blonde hair gently, and twirling some leaves around Haruka in a way that drew in attention and kept it on her.

A visible blush appeared on the other blonde's cheeks and she clasped her hands behind her back and smiled brightly at Haruka. "Hello, Haruka-kun, how are you today?"

Haruka couldn't have been happier at the girl's naivete about her gender, she stood a tad straighter and answered with a flirtatious lilt to her voice, "I'm doing much better now that I've seen you." Usagi blushed harder and stared at the ground, Haruka took the chance to glance quickly at Michiru and Mamoru and frowned at the fact that the two seemed oblivious of their surroundings.

"Is something the matter, Haruka-kun?" Usagi asked innocently, not even thinking to glance across the street.

"No, of course not," she took a breath and removed the frown from her face, focusing in on Usagi and her need to pay back Mamoru somehow. "Were you on your way somewhere?"

"I was on my way home actually, I was hoping to change before meeting up with all of my friends at the arcade."

Haruka nodded and offered the odango-haired blonde her arm, "Well, let me escort you home, this way we can spend some time together and talk."

"I'd like that," the young woman smiled and began walking and chatting about hundreds of things that Haruka cared next to nothing about. She peeked over her shoulder and noticed once more that neither of her targets had taken notice of the two blondes. Sapphire eyes narrowed momentarily before Haruka decided to shut the blonde up the only way she knew how.

Leaning down quickly, she captured surprised pink lips with her own and sub-consciously cataloged all the differences between her and Michiru. Usagi's lips were chapped from neglect, Haruka was sure she'd never find chap stick in the girl's bag; Michiru's lips had never been chapped once in the eight years they'd known each other. Because she'd been surprised at the suddenness, Usagi wasn't responding to the kiss, Michiru had made even surprise kisses that missed the lips feel graceful and sexy.

Pulling away, Haruka grimaced. This had been a mistake, in her hastiness to make Michiru jealous, she'd put everything she had with the aqua-tressed woman at stake. Haruka looked to where her lover and the young man had been and only saw the black-haired man with a spectator or two. She cursed silently and walked away, leaving Usagi to gape and fix her own mess as Mamoru made his way over.

It was a quiet room that she came home to, removing her shoes Haruka wondered if Michiru would even be here. She might avoid the blonde in a sign of anger, the senshi of Uranus hoped not, she needed to apologize right away and not let the beautiful senshi of Neptune stew in her anger. Nothing ever good ever came out of that.

"Michiru?" the blonde tomboy called out. She took off her jacket and threw it over the side of the couch. There was the sound of footsteps by the stairs and Haruka made her way over, an regret over her actions already swirling through her eyes.

Michiru stood at the top of the stairs, barefoot and in just a robe, her skin dewy from the shower or bath she had just gotten out of. Her hair was dark and straight, heavy with water, and that brought her eyes to that elegant and soft skinned face. It was etched with anger, but there was a soft undertone of relief just barely making itself known.

"Michiru...you saw?" A terse nod was the only response before she turned away from Haruka. "Michiru, I...am so sorry... I just saw you talking with Mamoru and I got...I got jealous. And I was wrong, I should never have done that. Please...can you forgive me?" Haruka started up the stairs slowly, pausing on a step with every pause in her speech.

"It was childish of you."

"I know."

"I have no reason to forgive you."

"I didn't sleep with her, it was only a kiss." Haruka was two steps from the top landing and Michiru.

"Only a kiss, huh?"

"Yes, only a kiss." One more step. "It meant nothing." Finally, they were standing in front of one another.

"Prove it."

"Kiss me."

"What?" Michiru looked a little bewildered at the request.

"Kiss me, let me show you that the kiss with Usagi meant nothing," she gently grasped Michiru's arm and stepped closer. "You mean so much to me, let me show you."

"Fine, but-" Michiru never finished her sentence, as Haruka's lips stole her breath. Haruka tried to convey everything that Michiru meant to her through that kiss. When it ended a second later, a slow, gentle parting of lips, it was another three seconds before either opened their eyes. Aqua orbs stared into turquoise and saw regret for a petty action and love that had somehow spanned centuries and through different lives.

Haruka pressed her forehead against Michiru's, "I love you."

Michiru laid a hand on the blonde's cheek and kissed her. "I love you too... my stubborn and jealous girlfriend." Haruka laughed lightly, relieved to have been forgiven, it was short-lived however when Michiru gripped her ear tightly and began pulling her towards their bedroom. "Don't think you'll be getting away without punishment however. You've been a very naughty girl..."

Haruka would've been more worried if Michiru hadn't dropped her robe before locking the door behind them.

END

* * *

Afterword:

This was a quick piece I tried to get done under 24 hours (failed that goal, but 48 hours ain't bad). Hopefully it's not one of my worst pieces, though it's certainly not one of my best. It's just a little piece to try and force myself through writer's block and to prove that I'm not dead.

Hope you all enjoyed it, and do try and leave a review, they help motivate me to write more.

-LT3


End file.
